


Garage Sale

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied NozoMaki, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Muse hosts a garage sale. Nozomi sells questionable wares.
Kudos: 31





	Garage Sale

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two months ago, and finally reached a point where my buffer basically ran out. So now it's time to get this fic up.

Everyone had been surprised when Eli brought up the idea of having a garage sale. Rin hadn't even known what that was, so they had to explain it to her before moving any further. Anyway, according to Eli, she'd been thinking about all the clutter she'd left in her room back at her parents' home when she went off to university. It had been tough to think about throwing any of it away, so she thought that selling it to people who might better appreciate it would be a good idea. Plus, it would give them some extra cash for those rainy day deals. Both Nico - after some prodding - and Nozomi had agreed to go along with this, and now they were pitching it to the others.

Honoka instantly agreed, saying that it sounded like a lot of fun. She apparently had fond memories of looking for cool knick-knacks at garage sales in her youth, but she'd never hosted one herself. Once she'd voiced her support, the others came around to agreeing as well. Though they weren't in an idol group anymore, it still felt like Honoka was their de facto leader. If she wanted to do something, odds were that her friends would follow her, for better or for worse.

So, on a sunny summer Saturday, the nine of them set up shop outside Maki's house. They each had a table to place anything they wished to sell and a chair to sit on. On the signs that they had placed around the area, the sale would begin at eleven, and there were already a few people milling about around that time. Honoka invited them over with a cheerful wave, and they were officially open for business.

They all had a variety of items they were trying to sell. Eli's table was the neatest of the group, with Russian stacking dolls and old ballerina clothes placed properly on the table. Even Umi had to admit that she was beat on this one. It was that kind of perfect where you'd fear touching anything in case it accidentally destroyed the balance she had procured. 

To no one's surprise, Honoka's was the complete opposite. Most of her table was covered with random crap, strewn all over without much thought to their placement. The only thing that was close to sorted was a small box of trading cards she'd claimed were just 'repeat commons', but even those were just thrown in there. There was no rhyme or reason to it: she'd just put them in a box and called it a morning. Typical.

Neat or messy, they all got at least some customers. The kids that came around were drawn more towards Honoka's exuberance, where they were more than happy to rifle through her box for some cheap cards. A decent gaggle of high school girls made their way to Eli's table, happily purchasing some of her dolls. Though maybe they were more interested in ogling her, and the purchases were merely secondary.

However, it seemed that Kotori and Nozomi had cornered the market on customers. The others had peaks and valleys over the first hour, but those two had pretty consistent customers. Enough to where their tables were crowded with people. Kotori was utilizing their former idol fame to her advantage, selling off rough draft outfits she'd created when she was working on the group's costumes. People were very eager to get their hands on costumes that had been worn by a famous idol group. Hell, some bought _thread_ that she had used to craft those outfits. Literal thread. Some people...

"What in the world is Nozomi selling?" Maki wondered aloud, looking over at Hanayo, whose table was next to hers. Hanayo shrugged, glancing over her shoulder at the gaggle of people around Nozomi's table. It seemed like it never abated, so there wasn't a way to truly see what she had on her table. Somehow it had never occurred to either of them to actually see what their friends were selling before starting the sale. Now both of their curiosities were peaked, but could they leave their tables unattended while they checked?

It actually didn't turn out to be that hard. They were able to rope Honoka and Rin into watching their tables for just a couple of minutes while they went and checked Nozomi's stall out. With all the people around, they had to pass them on the side so they could even get to her. They ended up standing next to Nozomi: the only way they could see what was on her table. There was some of her usual mumbo-jumbo: a small crystal ball, some astrology charts, things of that nature. That was clearly not what everyone was there for, though. Everyone's eyes were on the pile of underwear in the center of the table, with a 'Used Panties: 5,500 Yen' sign in front of it.

"Nozomi, what the actual fuck?" Maki glared at Nozomi, gesturing at the pile of underwear angrily. The blush on her face betrayed her, though. "How are you selling underwear at a garage sale?! That's just... That's..." She sputtered, unable to come up with the proper words to describe it. "You are the _worst_. Hanayo, back me up here." But Hanayo had already hidden her face, blushing profusely. She wasn't going to be much help in that regard. "Look at that. You've embarrassed poor Hanayo!"

"C'mon Maki, this is the real moneymaker. Don't hate the player: hate the game." She grinned, leaning back in her chair and basking in her sordid affairs for a moment. "I know you're rich, but if you wanted some extra cash, I bet these guys would knock each other out to buy some of your used panties." There was a quiet murmur of assent from the gathered throng.

"Excuse me?! I will absolutely not be doing that!" There was a quiet 'aww' of disappointment from the gathered throng. "Do you see what you're doing? This is not what garage sales are about! I... think. I'm going to ask Honoka." She crossed her arms defiantly. Admittedly, she didn't really know what the do's and don'ts were when it came to garage sales, or if there were any rules at all. If there weren't, she was going to lobby for one that made Nozomi stop in general.

"Ooh, okay, I get it. You're not trying to make a competing business." She stood up, smiling at the crowd before leaning over to whisper in Maki's ear. "You want to buy some. I understand." She could barely contain her glee at the blush that was now covering Maki's entire face. "In fact, just for you, I'll sell you the pair I'm wearing right now. I'll even give you a gal pal discount, hmm?"

"I... I..." Maki stepped back from Nozomi, her face so red it looked like she'd been sunburned. Hanayo, who apparently had enough of the embarrassment, was scurrying back to her table. Now she was alone with the most perverted member of their friend group. What happened to staying in groups, dammit? "I... am not going to take you up on that offer." That was supposed to be a bold declaration of rejection, but it really didn't sound like it. The people around the table didn't seem to mind that they weren't being sold their precious goods. They were enjoying the conversation.

"You don't sound so sure." There was a devious look in her eyes, but Maki couldn't make herself turn tail and run away. That was what a smart person would do, and apparently she was the mayor of Dumbass City right about now. Nozomi leaned all the way in, so close that Maki could feel her lips against her earlobe. "I've got some sales to make, but come by after we close up and I'll give ya a good deal." She then stepped back with an easygoing smile, as if nothing untoward had happened. 

"Alright, who's next?" That brought the crowd to life, as they withdrew money from their wallets and demanded to be attended to first. Now the attention was off Maki, who scampered back to her table feeling way too warm for comfort. She practically threw herself into her seat, nearly tumbling over in the process. That caught Honoka's attention, who had apparently been bouncing from her table to Maki's in order to keep an eye on them both.

"You okay, Maki? You're looking really red." She looked over yonder, where the crowd was moving again now that Nozomi was selling them the goods. "Was it something Nozomi said?"

"You could say that..." Maki had to force herself to take deep breaths, pressing a hand to her forehead. Who thought this was a good idea anyway? Stupid Eli for coming up with it, and stupid Honoka for agreeing immediately. "This was a terrible idea..."

"Aww, I think it's been fun!" Honoka beamed, patting Maki on the shoulder. "I had these kids come up and check out the trading cards I had, and they're so knowledgeable! I haven't played in years, so they told me all the new meta strats and stuff. It's crazy, you know?" Maki didn't know, but she just nodded in agreement. "Maybe you'll get some cool people at your table that can talk to you about medical stuff!"

"I just want to go home," Maki mumbled.

"But this _is_ your home. We're right outside it."

"Honoka, please shut up."

* * *

"Well, I'd say that was a success." Eli smiled at the rest of the group, happy to see that the tables were a lot cleaner than they'd been that morning. They hadn't sold everything, but a good chunk of it was gone. Now there wasn't so much clutter, and they also had some cash in their pockets. "I wanted to clear out some things from my old room, but I'm happy that you all wanted to join me."

"Yeah! It was fun!" Honoka had spent most of the day talking to anybody who came up to her table about what she had there. She may have spent _too much_ time spinning stories instead of selling, but at least she had fun. Everyone had at least some degree of enjoyment that day, though Kotori and Nozomi probably had the _most_ enjoyment. As long as it was tied to money earned, anyway.

"Anybody wanna get a burger or something?" Rin whined, rubbing her stomach. "We've only had snacks today! Let's get some real food!" Honoka and Hanayo nodded in agreement, so they all decided to hit up the closest burger joint. First, however, they needed to put all the tables and chairs away, as well as their unsold items into their cars. Though Rin whined, she wasn't getting out of it, even on a relatively empty stomach.

With all nine of them working together, everything was put up in no time at all. Honoka and Rin cheered, racing for the car with Hanayo right behind them. The others started to follow suit, heading for their own cars, but Maki said she needed to get something from the house first. She'd catch up with them soon, which seemed normal enough. Nozomi stayed behind as well, saying she was gonna catch a ride with Maki. Everybody just agreed without a second thought, too hungry to really think too hard on it.

"Makiii..." Nozomi spoke her name in an obnoxious drawl, grinning wide as she faced down her friend. "Ready to do business?" Maki looked away with a blush, grumbling but unable to deny it. She wanted to reject the implications right off the bat, but she was just too horny to say no. Horny and stupid was a really bad combination.

"Just take it." She slapped a small stack of bills into Nozomi's palm, beside herself with embarrassment. It didn't help that Nozomi took the money with a smile, put it in her pocket, and started to undo her jeans. "Woah, woah! What are you doing?!" She hissed out, unable to believe that Nozomi was taking off her pants in her parents' driveway! ... Wait, no, she _could_ believe that, but why? Why did this have to happen to her, and why was she secretly okay with it?

"How am I supposed to give you my panties if I'm wearing them, silly?" She tried to seem innocent, but Maki saw right through her. Besides, she couldn't be _that_ innocent when she was stripping outside. Of course, she couldn't really be innocent herself when she was just blatantly staring at Nozomi taking off her pants. What happened to being in denial?

She kept looking over her shoulder, expecting one of the girls to come back and see something she really didn't want them to see. However, her paranoia was unfounded: they weren't disturbed the entire time. Nozomi was able to remove her panties without incident, which let Maki see that she had freshly shaved. What was her deal? It was like she was expecting something to happen... _'Stupid pervert...'_ She wasn't sure who she was referring to anymore: Nozomi or herself.

"Here you go!" She handed her freshly-worn panties over to Maki, who took them with a grunt that masqueraded as a thanks. "Oh, and since you're such a pretty customer..." She reached into her shirt, pulling another pair of panties out of her cleavage. "Have another one. I'm sure you'll get some good use out of it." She winked, giggling as Maki's face went beet red. 

"I hate you so much..." She looked over her shoulder one more time, then put Nozomi's recently-removed panties up to her face and inhaled deeply. "Tell anyone, and I will inject you with enough lidocaine to kill a whale. I'm going to inherit a hospital, so do not test me." Nozomi giggled again, enjoying her cute tomato trying to talk tough. Although, maybe she would keep this their little secret. Juuust in case Maki started stashing extra needles on her person.

"Okay!" She smiled sweetly, humming to herself as Maki hastily shoved the pairs of panties into her jeans pockets. "How 'bout we go meet up with the others now?" Of course, she would say that while standing bottomless in Maki's driveway. Gods, why couldn't she just _look away_? 

"Please put on your pants before saying that."

"Oh?" Nozomi grinned, slapping a hand onto her hip. "I bet you'd like it if I went to the restaurant half-naked, wouldn't you?" She gave her ass a quick smack, giggling. "I'd be the juiciest cut of meat you could get in that place." Maki groaned and hid her face in her hands. Was there ever a moment where Nozomi talked to her without drawing all of her blood to her cheeks? And did she have to be so _right_?

"Why are you like this, Nozomi?"


End file.
